


Bounding Chase

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [28]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, POV hopping, Post future, hanyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: After the police arrived and the statements were taken... no one had the energy or the strength to take the bus or drive anywhere.So, they all collectively agreed to stay the night at Arthur's.Except for one.
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis & Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA one shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Bounding Chase

Lewis didn’t remember how soft a bed and blanket could be until he was sinking down into one.  _ Once... Arthur’s bed.  _

Everyone already decided to stay at the mechanics’ home. After the police arrived and the statements were taken... no one had the energy or the strength to take the bus or drive anywhere.

So, they all collectively agreed to stay the night at Arthurs. 

A conclusion that Lewis was hesitant to accept, but did regardless. Especially when he actually laid down on the guest bed. 

There was a memory foam, which both he and Mystery sunk into from the sheer exhaustion they felt. The blanket was coarse, but a welcomed texture. Anything was better than rock and emptiness that he was accustomed to... The walls are a light brown. Shelves full of trinkets. Pictures of scenery that Lewis distinctly remembered painting.

It felt homely. Distinct. And yet so different since the last time he slept there.

If he could recall correctly, _ he, Arthur and Vivi would often spend a few of their teenage years fighting over who slept where, even though most times they knew Arthur would be in his room and Lewis with him, while Vivi took the room to herself... _

_ That is until one of the two groups decided it was nicer to camp with their friends. _

The mat was even out! Sprawled on the floor and ready to be set up into a proper... sleeping place...

_ Which is what Lewis was supposed to be doing right now. _

Bracing himself, Lewis gently lifts himself from the mattress. Carefully to not jostle the fully fledged Kitsune anymore than he had when he laid down. Wincing, Mystery readjusts, but doesn’t move.

**”Good boy,”** Lewis hums, lightly patting Mystery’s head and scratching behind his ear, **”You’re really strong, you know? Sleep well... I’ll try to be quiet.”**

Mystery puffs, tails flicking. “Thank you, Lewis.”

Hand lingering for a few seconds longer, Lewis sighs.  _ How has it gotten so crazy, all in one night...? _ The last thing he suspected when he went into his coffin yesterday was Arthur actually showing his face... only for the night to tail spin out of focus until  _ Mystery _ of all people became an enemy. _ And now, he’s back. _

It almost didn’t feel real. 

Lewis didn’t want to chance it. Giving one last pet, Lewis took a step back and turned his attention to the rest of the room. _ Now... where were those blankets? _

Lewis did admit he was happy to get bed making duty, not having the mental fortitude to face either of his friends for now. Something his crackling anchor could attest to. But he almost wished they were there to help him,  _ be near him... _

Hardly needing a reminder, Lewis began plucking through the room's only closet, pulling out old quilts and sheets that had accumulated over the years. Two pillows quickly joined his armful, along with several more fluffier couch blankets.  _ Vivi preferred this blanket, right? _ He asked no one, deciding with a shrug to add it anyway. Just in case...

Vivi would sleep well enough, probably. Considering how she could sleep comfortably on a rug, he wouldn’t be too shocked. And....

Arthur....

_ Would he be sleeping here as well? _ Lewis frowns as he examines the Mat. It’s somewhat small and could probably fit the two of them comfortably if they extended the ‘mat’ somewhat, twist and turn to delegate space... Perhaps Lewis would sleep on the couch? The bed-? No, Mystery is going to rest there... Perhaps Arthur will rest in his room and he and Vivi could finally have a second to talk...? 

His eyebrows started to twist from an avalanche of  _ something _ clouding his thoughts, but it was cut off with the sudden footsteps down the hall, and steadily raising voices.

“Vivi,  _ you _ should sleep on the bed. Sure the mat is  _ fine, _ but you got your ass kicked by a tree-“

“Ah! Youuu shut your face! I didn’t get my ass kicked, I kicked her ass! And thoroughly too~!” Vivi boasts, sending a wave of familiar warmth through Lewis, even the conversation was anything but warm. “And  _ besides _ , I had already gotten a good night's sleep. Sure it had a rude awakening, but unless I’m blind,  _ which I’m not, _ then  _ SOMEONE _ was driving  _ all night, without rest. _ ” He could imagine Vivi standing on the tip of her toes, jabbing her finger against his chest angrily to emphasize her point.

Arthur sputtered, “Hey, I stopped at a few gas stations!”

“A few!” 

Arthur's voice drops,  _ “Sh,  _ my uncle is still sleeping.“ With that, he lightly pushes the door open, a finger pressed to his lip. Vivi appears beside him with an agitated look on her face. That is until she spots Mystery. Rushing past the still shuffling Arthur, Vivi made a beeline straight for Mystery.

The kitsune lifts his head sluggishly, a few tails twitch. 

“Hey baby,” Vivi whispers, kneeling on the bed before plopping down, petting his head the whole time and lacing her fingers along his jowls, “Feeling any better?”

Lips curling back in a cheeky smile, Mystery chuckles, “Don’t you worry over me, Vivi... I’m just sad.”

“I know,” she says, smiling weakly, most likely to try and help him feel any better, “but we’re fine,  _ I’m _ fine... you did good, Mystery.”

“No, I’ve failed many. Even more than you three.”

Not sure what to do, and too uncomfortable listening in, Lewis creeps past them and unfolds the blankets on the floor. He fluffs the pillows and tucks the thicker blankets under them,when a comparatively smaller hand reaches down and does so more efficiently. Lewis’s eyes flick up, expecting to see her lovely blue hair- despite the fact that he could _ hear _ her still talking to Mystery- only to be met with one part fearful and and two parts sad, all drenched in exhaustion, staring back at him.

Arthur’s shoulders rode up to his chin, hardly relaxing as they locked eyes. That is, until he thumbs over his shoulder, mouthing,  _ ”We should just leave them alone for now.” _

Lewis nods.

He and Arthur work silently and swiftly, and before long the mat was dressed and ready to be slept in...

Except it still wasn’t decided who would sleep where, mind for Mystery. Not only that, but Mystery was still speaking with Vivi. Awkward in the tense atmosphere, Arthur and Lewis shuffle to opposite corners of the room. Lewis couldn't help but notice how... distant Mystery sounded as he eavesdropped.  _ If only he knew why.. _ .

Whatever it was, whatever  _ happened, _ Mystery certainly wasn’t in the mood to talk about it. As evident by his shifty gaze, landing squarely on him.

“Lewis, what’s on your mind.”

Flinching, Lewis freezes. Even more so as both Arthur and Vivi jump to attention, with Vivi twisting her head around to look at him. Somehow Vivi looked more depressed than she had when she came in.

**”Oh I....”** he shuffles anxiously, unable to keep their gaze,  **”We just got done setting up, and I was wondering if you all came to a decision on resting places.”**

“Oh...” Vivi glances from the mat to Arthur.

Who, quickly piques up with a flurry of the hand, “I can - I can sleep on the mat, if you want Vivi, and you and Mystery can take my room...?” Mystery winces, eyebrows furrowing as both his tails and legs curl in, “Or... not.” Arthur mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I am sorry, Arthur,” Mystery chuckles sadly, “I was just hoping we could all stay together tonight. I would... like to know you all are here with me.” 

“Like a sleepover, that’d be fun!” Vivi piques up, a stretched,  _ painfully faked _ smile spreading across her face.

“Limits our options, that’s for sure,” Arthur points out, glancing over at Lewis for a second.

**”It.. shouldn’t be a problem.”** It was more for himself than anything, but Lewis hoped it cleared Arthurs conscious somewhat.

Vivi glances from both of them, lips pursed with worry.

_ He’s never seen her so lost before, _ Lewis crosses his arms, unable to glance away,  **”I can take the floor if you two would like. And Vivi, I feel you should sleep on the bed at least.”**

“No way,” she puffs, reaching back and scratching Mystery’s ear, “Arthur can sleep here. He hasn’t slept in forever, so he at  _ least deserves the bed. _

Arthur jumps in, face twisted, “No, no I would rather you take the bed. I’ll - I’ll also sleep on the floor! It’s nice! Besides, you fought off the tree demon.”

“Yokai.” 

“Yokai, right.” 

Mystery flinches and rests his head down.  _ The blue one? Why does he care?  _

“Well since you fought the Yokai  _ and _ got injured, you should get the bed.”

Vivi frowns, and narrows her eyes, “You haven’t slept all night, and you barely took a nap at the motel we were staying at,  _ and _ got chased off the road!” She shifts her attention to him, “Sorry - you.” 

It hurt legions more than he expected,  **”You’re alright.”**

“Thanks,” she swivels back to Arthur. The pink in her iris’s flickering out, “So, it’s settled?”

“No! It’s not!” Arthur shoots back, gritting his teeth the smallest bit, “I- look, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep too well if I have Mystery next to me...”

Lewis resisted the urge to roll his eyes,  **”In that case, should I leave as well?”**

_ ”No,” _ Arthur shoots him a pointed look, which looks out of place on his face, “I’m just saying... My anxiety tends to act up when I’m really close to Mystery- and Mystery we’ve made a lot of progress so far in the van, but uh...” He trails off, his hand- which was held out awkwardly toward Mystery- faltered. Despite how  _ deeply insulted _ Lewis imagined the Kitsune would be, Mystery instead nods.

“I was thinking the exact same. Vivi, I believe it’ll be best if you rested beside me tonight. Even if you’ll kick me off.” His eyes crinkle playfully, for only a moment.

Vivi huffs, scowling, “I wouldn’t... but fine.” She flops back- hitting her head against the bed frame- which made everyone hiss in pain and cringe, “...I wasn’t in the mood to argue anyway...”

“Don’t worry,” Arthur pads over the mat to grab a pillow wedged under Mystery’s tails and ungracefully tucks it under her head, “I promise, tomorrow I’ll sleep the whole day. You can punch me if you catch me up.”

Vivi blows a raspberry, “I wouldn’t do that to you...”

“You have my permission, don’t worry.”

The four of them soon got underneath their respective blankets, murmuring to one another about what tomorrow would be like. What they could do from now on. The lights turned off, and they closed their eyes.

Well, most of them.

Lewis was bored within the first twenty minutes of faking sleep. Listening to his three friends breathe and dream to the beat of their hearts. Fixating on how the air circulated around them and spread warmth all around them.

He missed this... a bit too much.

Opening his eyes, Lewis peers over. Above him, Vivi and Mystery’s silhouettes rise and fall the smallest bit on the mattress.

Directly beside him ... Arthur.

_ How... odd.  _ Lewis couldn’t brush the thought off. Just a few hours ago he was on the vans heels with fire in his eyes... now he’s overcome with a distinct and unusual calmness... it only makes sense given the context. Being with others always made him happier and put him at ease... and anything was better than the coffin he spent most of his days in. Still.

Arthur is... 

It's all overwhelming.

Sighing softly, Lewis lets his head fall back against his pillow. He and Arthur can talk all day tomorrow, and then they can finish what was started in the back of that truck. An explanation, a.. heartfelt reunion, that is bound to end in tears and raised voices and... Lewis wasn’t sure what he could expect. If he could even handle it. All he knows is that the shock will most likely wear off by tomorrow and it’ll be more than emotionally charged. 

_ One can only hope that his anchor won’t shatter even more than it had. _ Grimacing lightly, Lewis touches his fingers to the jagged surface. Stroking it lightly. 

A flash of its image fills his mind. 

The four of them together, happy. He remembered that day so  _ clearly. All of them were so overjoyed, simply wandering a mall and daring one another to climb trees in the local parks _ . It puts him more at ease than the previous one, whether it was an illusion or not. The four happy grins, and the closeness of the hug, brought him comfort.

Lewis wasn’t sure how he wanted to feel about that. 

Regardless, everything was about to change. Lewis knew it, and there wasn’t a point dwelling on it, even if he couldn’t help himself... 

They were all together again, friends. Arthur and him will surely have to work through some things... if they can.  _ That was the question, wasn’t it?  _

Mournfully sighing, Lewis let’s his head sink into the soft, familiar pillow. Before he brings his blanket over his head. The last thing he wanted was to have his skeletal form drop whilst sleeping.

And honestly... a mat is so much better than his old coffin... far more relaxing too.

Lewis closes his eyes.

And before he realizes it, his anchor rumbles the smallest bit, and soon his clothes and his skin vanish in a wisp of dormant flame, into his anchor, until all of him is hidden inside of it. Beating softly under the blankets. In time with the several heartbeats around him.

And unbeknownst to him, a new set of eyes crack open. Red and shiny. All knowing. 

His fur ruffles in the light breeze flowing from their window. The distance from it to the ground is steep, but more than manageable. 

His fur bunches up as pale arms curl around his chest, tightening possessively. He sighs.  _ Oh dear, what on earth has he done to her...? _

There wasn’t any time.

With a slow, gentle breath, his fur ruffles. His body changes shape. Muscles wrapping and coiling around bone, shifting until it was thin and lean and small, the excess hidden away beyond anyone’s prying eyes. His tails became one, flickering absentmindedly as he easily crawls from Vivi’s tight grasp. 

Hopping onto the windowsill with an almost leisurely stretch, Mystery peers out over the horizon of homes and buildings and deserts...  _ It will be a lengthy trip... _ he peers back over the room, lingering on each form, feeling their distinct presences, Whiskers twitching.  _ Forgive me. I must do this.  _

And then, his small, lean body presses through the narrow gap of the window, and vanishes into the night.

Unbeknownst to him, Vivi’s eyes pop open with a gasp.

It happened all at once. Overwhelming and fast. Vivi would have been blind to what was happening if she didn’t experience it so many times before. 

The sweat drips off her skin, the soreness encompassing every part of her, and a deep, throbbing headache pounds against her skull relentlessly. The pressure behind her eyes was intense, almost bulging. All whilst the world around her formed and became real again. 

She's cold. So much colder than she should have been. Not when Mystery is nestled so close to her-...

Her eyes snap open. The ache blooms and Vivi hisses in pain and clutches her head, but her eyes dart from every corner of the room. Arthur, the Mat, the closed door, closet? No- Corner?

_ Where the fuck is he? _ Vivi whimpers.

A gust of wind brushes against her face. Even if it had her headache spitting and hissing as it recoils, Vivi whips her head around and shuffles across the bed, pressing a hand to the glass.

_ Why is the screen open? When did it open?  _

No. Mystery asked her to crack it so they had cool air coming in to make up for their collective body heat and-

Vivi’s heart drops. “No-“ The realization sent goosebumps along her shoulders, even more so when she nearly pressed her face to the glass. 

The chill would have nipped at anyone’s skin enough to pull back, but Vivi couldn’t stop her breath speeding up. Panting, as panic overwhelms her.

Kicking off the blankets, Vivi nearly trips over Arthur. And for half a second she envisioned him jumping up, nearly as panicked as she was, and hopping to put on his shoes and run out with her. But as Vivi stumbles across the rumpled sheets and yanks open the door, the silence reminds her that Arthur took a lot of sleep aid.

_ Fine, it’s fine. _

Thundering down the stairs, Vivi briefly thinks of her shoes. It’s discarded. Along with thoughts of a coat or her scarf. No, instead Vivi grips the door and flings it open, dashing across the concrete. Forgetting about the door and everyone else.

And she ran, running after the faint trickle of white barely evading the corner of her eye. 

_ How long did she sleep? He couldn’t have gotten that far-! _ Vivi hoped. Wiping her watery eyes desperately against the wind drying them out.  _ Please, please why did you leave? _

_ ”MYSTERY!” _

He jolts. Fur prickling along his spine and fluffing out warily. Eyes widening as he swivels around, scanning the dirt roads and the sparse greenery that dotted the desert. No one... no one was near. 

Panting, Mystery shakes his unease with a bitter shudder.  _ None of them should be getting up- you made sure of that. _ His stomach sours, eyebrows furrowing gently.  _ No need to get in over your head. _

Perhaps he should give up the disguise now. No one is near, and there would hardly be hitch hikers who would care for a beast in the night... not that any would be able to see him in the first place. But still.

Besides, being a cat was bothersome in a small way.  _ And here he thought being a dog was miserable. _

The road is rocky against her feet. Each pound sending jolts through her and lighting her lungs on fire. She didn’t stop, she couldn’t, not even as the rocks stabbed into her soles.

Vivi didn’t even know if this was the direction Mystery went, but anything was better than sitting around and waiting for someone to report a  _ carcass on the news- _

_ ”MYSTERY, YOU’RE IN BIG TROUBLE!” _

Could she forgive herself if she lost him? No. No she could  _ never _ . First it was L- the ghost,, then it was Arthur's arm, and then she watched Mystery deform and become a shadow of who he was and now he’s  _ gone too! _

She couldn’t let that happen. Never again.  _ Never fucking again. _

Her throat burns,  _ ”COME HERE, PLE-EASE!”  _

_ I am definitely not imagining that. _ Ears twitching, Mystery ducks close to the ground, skittering to a nearby bush and wrapping his puffing tail around him protectively.  _ It would not be a child. It’s too late- who would think to run out after a cat this late at night? _ He didn’t expect an answer. 

_ It couldn’t be them. No. _ Peeking his head through the shrubbery, Mystery glares out, twitching from tension.  _ He made sure the spell was strong enough to even force Lewis into a dormant state. _

Along the ground, a shiny, reflective substance slithers and spirals under his paw. Before Mystery could even notice it, it clings to him with a burning nuisance of a bite, and refuses to budge, no matter how much he tugged.

“You can not be serious..” he growls under his breath. Although a bit relieved to have an excuse to leave the disguise. 

Within seconds, the popping and stretching of bone was over. Mystery stretches out his captured paw, cracking the hardened material and letting some crumble to the ground beneath him. Allowing him to examine it through narrowed eyes.

What...

_ No.  _ Mystery’s heart stills, the glimmer of the material mocking him. 

_ Ice. _

_ No, no, she could not have! _

_ ”Mystery!” _

Jolting, he lurches up, just in time for the figure to come into view. A blue blur he hardly noticed moments before was growing brighter. Pulsating. the ground beneath them shines from the reflection like lightning was striking the earth instead of her feet.

“Vivi, Vivi enough-!”

If she heard him or not, he can’t tell. Vivi screams as she slams into Mystery. Far too fast for him to dodge, and before either of them knew it they were tumbling across the road.

Her teeth grit as they slam into the ground, and in a desperate scramble, Vivi grasps his mane and around Mystery’s Neck. The kitsune jerks back. But he couldn’t get away from her, especially not when her iron grip turned icy.

_ “Why-?” _ Vivi rasps, flecks of white and blue darting off her skin, “Why do you keep running from me? I’ve  _ had it!” _ Tears stream down her cheeks, freezing before they could drip off. Leaving Icicles instead. 

“Enough of this-“

“No!” As if her grasp wasn’t enough, Vivi hooks a leg around his and folds in, pinning Mystery down. “All you ever do is keep secrets from me-! You’re  _ going to tell me,  _ and that’s  _ final.” _

Mystery growls, roughly shrugging her off and succeeding for hardly a second, “It does not involve you. This is between me and the yokai-“

_ ”The Jobokko?” _ her scleras flash, her skin glowing, growing sharp and frigid, “S-she killed you, let that monster  _ steal you.. _ why are you chasing her?” 

Mystery hisses, the bitter cold seeping past his dense fur and piercing his skin.  _ Just like all of those years before. _ “It is all a misunderstanding-“

Her bangs sharpen. Multiplying and splitting. Freezing into blades. Straining,  _ ”Then  _ **_clear it up.”_ **

“Vivi, please, your  _ powers-“ _

“I don’t give a shit, Mystery,  _ I don’t fucking care,” _ sheworsened by the second, the white in her eyes glowing a dark, deep blue. “Why do you hide everything from me-? What do you gain? Why are you  _ leaving-!” _

Mystery’s tails thrash out, hardly pushing her off, but it allowed him enough leeway to stand to his full height. Leaving Vivi to stumble and grip his fur for support rather than desperation.

Growling, Mystery musters a stern glare,  _ “Our relationship is complicated, you should not worry yourself over it.” _ It should have been enough to make her back down. Any yokai with half a thought in their mind would surrender under his threatening presence.

But Vivi  _ wouldn’t relent. _ Teeth gritting, her breath comes out in white puffs, spitting out small shards as she uprighted herself.

**_”What is it then?”_ ** she demands, the icicles multiplying along her chin. 

The concrete beneath their feet shifts. Becoming slick and cold under Mystery’s feet. He dared a glance, and his worst feelings were confirmed. A thick layer of ice forms around his paws and crawls up his legs, spreading out from Vivi’s feet. Which, now grew  _ under her, _ Until she was nearly as tall as he was,  _ towering over him. _

Finally, Mystery scoffs, “You will not stop until I admit it, will you?” His voice wavers. He knew the answer. She knew it too. The ice was growing around them both and would  _ refuse to cease unless- _

“That jobokko is  _ my daughter.”  _

Vivi flinches, the anger and distress giving way to something more human shaped. Ice hisses and cracks, but Mystery pays it no mind.

“I must make things right with her,” Mystery adds, his chest and stomach knotting up as the thoughts and words bundle. “She- she is my... I - .. I’ve made many mistakes in my long life span. And she... abandoning her is one of my greatest. I ran, left her behind, and swore myself to a family and...” mystery sighs, the memories bitter, “I need to make things right with her. I’m going to look for her,  _ tonight.” _

“Wha..” Vivi’s shoulders slowly begin to tremble, shivering as the ice on her face melts and drips, leaving her soaked. All the while, her expression is almost empty. But there wasn’t any time to feel guilt. 

Flexing his claws, Mystery cracks the weakening ice, and turns from her. Mystery starts to walk, his pace slow.Allowing Vivi to catch up. She grasps his fur, but walks alongside him in silence

Finally, Vivi breaks the silence, “She’s your daughter...” 

“Correct.”

“Since... since when?”

Mystery hums, “I have been alive for many, many centuries. I believe I created her upon my eight hundredth year of life. After being on my own for so long, I knew I needed a companion. So I raised her.”

Her breath hitches, stumbling slightly, “Why did she want to eat you?”

“I made her that way.” Mystery admits, eyes downcast, and avoiding hers, “A powerful being, born from the blood of a kitsune. It’s only natural she craves blood, any kind, but especially mine.”

“And- and what if she tries to kill you again?” Vivi demands, skirting in front of Mystery quickly and blocking his path.

His expression doesn’t change, eyes boring into her thoughtfully, “Then it’s a well earned fate.”

“N-no!” She grits her teeth, chest heaving again, “I’m not letting you go.”

“You will.”

_ ”I won't!” _ Vivi screams, the tears in her eyes freezing half way down her cheeks. Throwing herself against him, Vivi wraps her arms around his neck tightly. As if a hug will do anything to convince him...

Mystery refuses to budge, even as Vivi cracks and she holds him even tighter, weeping into his fur. 

“I am afraid you will not be able to stop me.” Mystery says slowly, head lowering until it’s nestled against hers, Vivi shudders at the warmth. 

“I- I don’t want to lose you..!” She gasps, “I’m losing everything-! L- that ghost, Arthurs f-faith, my memory, my  _ sanity..!” _ She grinds her teeth, choking on a sob as it crashes against her in waves, _ ”I can’t lose you...” _

Mystery is silent, nuzzling his muzzle against her soaked hair, 

“I am so sorry, Vivi. For all of this pain I have brought you. I have held too many secrets to myself, in an attempt to protect you, as well as the others. Except I know that it has failed. Tremendously so...” 

Mystery lifts his head, and peers down at her. Vivi sniffles and watches him. Their noses are almost touching, and if this were any other time, they would have laughed.

There wasn’t any laughing now. Instead, Mystery has a small, a weak smile stretched across his lips. 

“I know she is close by, her core has most likely taken root by now in the desert sand,” he whispers, Vivi could only sniffle miserably in response, “I believe... we should go and greet her. Together.”

“And-“

“I will protect you,” Mystery says, stern and confident, “but I believe it will not be necessary. Shiromori is regrowing, and there is time for us to help reshape the pattern of her roots. Help her.”

Vivi’s shoulders still shiver, her entire body weak and numb to the strain.

But she nods. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vivi Deserves better guys
> 
> What'd you think? ^^ Lemme know!


End file.
